For The First Time
by ForeverJily
Summary: Lily Evans has always hated James Potter, always. But after spending a little time with him, for the first time, she's realizing, maybe he's not that bad... JamesxLily SiriusxMarlene
1. Platform 9 34

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm not JK Rowling, the amazing author whom credit for this fanfiction goes to! So yeah, I don't own any of these characters, or the story.**

Marlene hummed as she walked down the station with her best friend, Lily, who was droning on about how excited she was to be Head Girl. Marlene had zoned out, but remained in the conversation by adding little 'hmm's and 'oh yeah's along the way. This was pretty successful until Lily asked about the Head Boy. Right then her 'oh yeah' was not acceptable.

"Marlene!" Lily shrieked. "Are you even listening?" She pouted.

"Of course!" Marlene snapped out of her trance, but Lily continued to pout.

"I really need your advice, Marlene!" Lily whined.

"Yes, you should eat nothing but cake this year." Marlene jokes. Lily's pout begins to crumble into a smile, but she quickly demolishes the smile, replacing it with the frown that was just there.

"Marlene, this is serious!" Lily snaps.

"Okay! What was the question?"

"James Potter is Head Boy. And Head Girl and Head Boy share a room. How am I supposed to deal with such a snot rag in a room with me all year?" Lily complains. "He'll be bringing those stupid pranks and his snog-of-the-day girls in there, what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to study with that?" she rages on.

"You don't." Marlene laughs. "James really isn't near as bad as you think he is anymore. Really, when I was with Sirius over the summer, James was there a lot of the times, he's more... grown up now."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it." she scoffs, then stops walking when they reach the large pillar just between platform nine and ten.

Marlene sighs and stops completely at the large pillar. She closes her eyes, backs up, then runs quickly towards the wall, forcing her way through it. After Marlene ran through, Lily waited a moment before backing up herself, only when she did it, she didn't get the chance to run forward before being stopped.

"Lily Evans!" Lily could hear the smirk in his voice. 'Why me?' she thought and turned around.

"What do you want, Potter?" she spat at him. James smiled goofily back at her.

"Haven't seen you in some time! I just wanted to say hello!" he grinned. Lily grimaced at his pure idiocy. Who did he think he was talking to her? He knew she was Head Girl too! Surely he was only there to make fun of her, or harass her with questions. This was going to be a long year.

"Okay, hello." She shot him a nasty look then turned on her heels to face the pillar. She was getting ready to run when of course, James had something to say about it.

"Wait! Evans, congratulations on getting Head Girl." he called after her just before she ran through. This time, however, Lily heard some sincerity in his voice. She almost stopped to say thanks, but by the time she realized what he had just said, she was already on the platform. She continued walking anyways, deciding it was best not to wait on him to go through.

"Lily!" squealed a high pitched voice from the other side of her. Lily turned to see the one and only, Alice Prewett.

"Alice!" Lily grinned and opened her arms for a hug. Alice ran over and embraced her tightly. "I've missed you!" Alice took a step back and smiled at Lily

"Congratulations on Head Girl!" she squeaked.

"Thanks Alice! How was your summer?" Lily smiled, then turned to get her suitcases off the cart. She lifted one up as Alice went on about some plant that Frank had shown her. "Alice, that cactus with the teeth and claws sounds terribly interesting, but I don't really care." she laughed.

Alice never took it seriously when people told her things like that, she knew herbology wasn't interesting to many other people. She rolled her eyes, smiling, and picked up one of Lily's suitcases for her. "Okay, well, I've already gotten us a car on the train if you'd like to go ahead and put your stuff there!" She offered.

"That'd be great, but I won't be sitting with you guys but for half the trip." Lily sighs "You're going to save my seat, right?" She teases Alice.

Alice laughs and makes a face "Of course, I will." she thinks for a second, "Unless Frank wants to sit there." she jokes.

"Oh, is that so?" Lily laughs. Alice picks up the last of Lily's bags and begins towards the train. Lily follows, holding the largest of her bags, and her purse. Alice loads on the train and leads to the car she set her stuff in earlier. Lily and Alice spent a few moments loading all her stuff in the storage areas overhead, then sat down. The train ride would begin in a few minutes, and the girls decided it'd be best if they just waited on the train. They talked for almost half an hour about just about everything. The girls were the kind of best friends who could not talk for months, but when they did, it was like they never stopped talking. So they caught up with each other. Alice told her about how she and Frank had gone and visited the traveling museum display of magical plants and creatures for their one year anniversary of dating, and Lily told her about all the new insults Petunia had come up with that summer, boring as they were getting. They talked nonstop until the point in which they heard unmistakable laughter outside the door.

"Is that Marlene?" Alice laughs "Sounds like she's having fun." She snickers, peering out the window. Lily pressed her nose to the window directly next to her.

"Oh, she's with Sirius." Lily laughs. "What's that on his face?" Alice shushed her, watching happily.

Marlene got on giggling, holding the hand of the long haired, handsome, teenage witch's dream boy, Sirius Black. He was smiling, holding her hand tightly with one of his, but using the other to wipe something off his mouth. Marlene laughed and pulled his hand down with hers, grabbing it in hers. Lipstick. And without a doubt, it matched Marlene's almost perfectly. It was light, but obviously there. Marlene stood on her tippy toes and pressed her mouth to his, not helping his situation at all. Lily watched for a moment then turned away, slightly disgusted.

Alice pulled her face back shortly after Lily. "Aren't they just the cutest?" she smiles

"No." Lily frowns "I don't like those Marauder boys."

"No, you don't like James" Alice smirks. "And I have a feeling you actu-"

"I do not like James Potter!" Lily interrupts her defensively

"Liar, Liar, Hair on fire!" Alice teases. "You _loooove_ him!"

"Do not!" Lily squeaks out, angrily. She stands and crosses her arms, then stomps out, running in to Marlene at the door, but continuing down the hall anyways. Marlene walks in laughing, Sirius following her.

"What's wrong with Fire Head over there?" Sirius snickers, sitting down.

"I just told her the truth!" Alice laughs to herself.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! I'm Max, and this is my first fanfiction that I'm posting, so I'd greatly appreciate any comments, suggestions, and reviews. So yeah, tell me how you liked the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. 3 Thanks for reading!**


	2. Oliver Wilkins

Lily stomped her feet angrily as she walked down the aisle. "Not in love with that toerag." she muttered to herself "Don't even like him." she repeated. Now where was she supposed to go though? She couldn't just walk right back in there. Especially not when she had said _that._ How could Alice think that though? Alice _knew_ she hated James and his little bunch of brats that followed him around. Alice _knows_ she likes someone else! how could Alice, of all people, think she loved James Potter? Ugh! To even think about him! He was arrogant, annoying, and a prat all around! And to think she loved him, never! She would never! Never in a million years, and then after that, she'd die before liking him. Lily's anger bubbled and boiled inside her, making her more and more angry as she stomped around.

"Evans!" A soft, kind voice interrupted her train of thought. Her heart skipped a little beat when she turned around to see him there. Oliver Wilkins. That boy was hotter than a sidewalk in July. He had curly golden hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. Hazel was her favorite eye color. Especially on him, his eyes were rounded and big, and his face seemed perfectly soft. He had perfect features. Now this boy, she would be okay with loving. She didn't, but she could most definitely live with it if she did. She smiled and greeted him with a _friendly _hug.

"Hey Oliver! I haven't seen you all summer!" She smiled, and some of her anger left, just like that.

"Yeah! I've been too busy to write to anyone." There, that was his flaw. And Lily knew it. Oliver was always too busy for anyone but his girlfriend. Always. He never had time to do anything for you unless he was getting something in return, but man. He was hot.

"Oh, yeah! I know right? I've been so busy with all this Head Girl stuff I almost forgot my left from my right!" She laughed. He laughed. Then it was silent. For a minute, it was nice to be silent.

"Hey, what I came to ask was..." He began "You're the Head Girl now, and James Potter is the Head Boy, right?"

"Oh.. yeah." Lily's smile slightly faded. Silence again.

"You think you could talk him into inviting me to one of his sick parties this year?" he asks.

"Of course!" Lily said disappointedly, and her face showed it. She forced a smile back on, but her eyes were watering up. Obviously he didn't understand she was hurt because he just smiled back at her.

"Thanks Evans!" He turned and that was it. Lily's smile dropped and she cleared her throat. Wiping her eyes with her hand, she was quickly reminded that she had a meeting in the prefects car in less than twenty minutes. She walked to the bathrooms and pushed the door open. She turned to look in the mirror. Great. Now there was makeup on one cheek. She wet a paper towel and wiped it gently across her cheek until the black line of makeup had gone away. By the time she had gotten it off, her eyes had dried up, and you couldn't tell she had been crying in the first place. She tossed the paper towel in the garbage can and caught a glance of herself in the full length mirror. She had worn her favorite outfit today. Her brownish-tan boots over her lightest skinny jeans with her favorite green sweater. She had looked really pretty too. She had fixed her hair so it was in large curls over her shoulders, and her makeup was done just right to bring out her emerald green eyes. She really liked the way she looked, and she was kind of hoping to impress some people with it. She fluffed her curls and put on her best smile before walking out of the bathroom and straight down the hall to the prefects car. She was determined to look confident, and make her first impression a good one. She continued walking until she got to the car. She stopped right outside, and took a deep breath in. "This year will be perfect." She promised to herself and rested her hand on the door handle.

**Hey Guys! Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but I really hope you liked it. Okay, and for all of you who I know I've already worried, this is a Jily fanfiction. Don't fret my little flowers! Please review and leave comments! I love hearing anything from you! Love, love, love, love, love it! Hope you enjoyed reading! Kisses, Max**


End file.
